1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a segmented anchoring and support apparatus utilized as a tool for the installation of finned and non-finned tubular foundations. In one aspect, this invention relates to a method of installation of foundations in the ground utilizing the apparatus of the invention. In one aspect, this invention relates to the utilization of the apparatus and methods of this invention for the installation of SAFE Foundations Secure Anchoring and Foundation Equipment.
2. Background
Tubular foundations are utilized for supporting structures, e.g., lighting poles, across-the-highway traffic signs, communication towers, and others. Tubular foundations are installed in the ground by pressing them into the soil utilizing hydraulic power means and a pre-stressed, conventional anchoring device, which is been anchored, i.e., pre-stressed inside a pre-augered earthen hole.
Conventional tubular foundations are fabricated in a multitude of lengths, requiring the availability of a conventional anchoring device of the proper length for each tubular foundation to be installed, requiring a multitude of conventional, anchoring device lengths. Conventional anchoring devices are pre-stressed inside a pre-augered earthen hole.
The conventional anchoring device, the conventional SAFE Foundation Secure Anchoring and Foundation Equipment, as well as the methods of installation for the conventional anchoring device and for the SAFE Foundation are fully described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,843,785 of Jul. 4, 1989, 4,882,891 of Nov. 28, 1989, and 4,974,997 of Dec. 4, 1990.